1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a screw driver, and more particularly to a ratchet screw driver.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Various kinds of typical ratchet screw drivers have been developed and widely used. Most of the ratchet screw drivers comprise a pair of pawls and two or more resilient members for acting onto the pawls and for biasing the pawls to engage with a ratchet gear. However, the two or more resilient members may not be easily engaged into and assembled in the handle of the screw driver which includes only a small space for receiving the elements.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the afore-described disadvantages of the conventional ratchet screw drivers.